Irmãos Black
by BelleSC
Summary: A verdade sobre Regulus Arcturus Black.


**Irmãos Black**

Trajando uma capa até os pés, sobre a roupa negra, o rapaz moreno caminhava por uma rua deserta e mal iluminada. À meia luz, viam-se suas feições jovens, mas, ao mesmo tempo, envelhecidas e desgastadas do garoto, que não devia ter mais que dezoito anos.

Quando estava entre os números 10 e 13 do Largo Grimmauld, o rapaz parou de súbito. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e, após certificar-se de que não havia ninguém observando-o, tirou a varinha de dentro da capa.

O jovem apontou a varinha de mogno com escamas de verde-galês para o vão entre as duas casas trouxas, murmurando uma série de encantamentos. Poucos segundos depois, uma imponente residência, um tanto sombria, surgiu onde antes estava o vão. No portão, em prata, estava o número 12, que os moradores do Largo pensaram não existir.

Aquela mansão era, sem dúvidas, a mais luxuosa de toda a vizinhança, a começar pelos tijolos negros envernizados, e todos os detalhes em prata das portas e janelas. O jovem bruxo que havia feito a casa surgir adentrou o grande portão de ferro que a cercava, para depois atravessar o pequeno caminho de pedras que cortava o jardim, em direção à porta principal.

Na porta negra, com maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente com os olhos de pequenas esmeraldas, o moreno novamente suspendeu a varinha, fazendo jorrar um facho de luz amarela. O garoto girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando pé-ante-pé, para não ser visto.

Subindo as escadas ao lado da sala, com as luzes apagadas para não causar alarde, nos últimos degraus, as luzes se acenderem. Fechou os olhos com o cenho franzido e virou-se para a luxuosa sala da mansão onde uma senhora, de expressão severa, estava sentada em uma poltrona verde-escura.

– Regulus. – Disse a senhora, com entonação que não deixou ao garoto outra opção senão descer as escadas.

– Sim, mamãe. – Respondeu o moreno, de cabeça baixa, aparentemente contrariado por ter sido pego.

– Aonde você estava? Olhe para mim. Intimou a mulher disse ao filho, que lhe obedeceu imediatamente.

– Estava... – ele procurava o que dizer. Não poderia confessar onde realmente esteve naquela noite.

– Não minta, Regulus. – Disse a mãe, inflexível.

– Tarefas, mãe. Do Lorde. – Respondeu Regulus, levando a mão imediatamente ao antebraço esquerdo. Sabia que aquela era a única coisa que a senhora Betelgeuse Black aceitaria como desculpa para que seu filho prodígio tivesse saído, sem avisar para onde ia, e ter voltado de madrugada.

A mulher abriu um sorriso tão grande que o filho, por um momento, assustou-se com o ato.

– Muito bom, Reggie. Muito bom. Você é o orgulho dessa família! Não é como aquele outro... – começou a senhora desfilando o mesmo rosário de sempre sobre o filho mais velho, Sirius. Regulus sempre sentia prazer ao ouvir a mãe falar bem de sua relação com Voldemort, e falar tão mal do outro filho, que ele nem considerava como irmão. Dessa vez, porém, era completamente diferente. Embora nunca admitisse, ele tinha visto que Sirius fora, sim, seu irmão, e que ele estava certo, sobre tudo.

– Sim, mamãe. – ele disse, interrompendo-a. – Agora eu preciso ir. Na verdade, só vim aqui atrás do Monstro.

– Vá, menino. Se for para servir ao Lorde e purificar a nossa raça, exterminar aquela escória, você pode ir.

– Certo, mamãe. Eu vou... vou... Boa noite. – Disse o garoto, ficando mais nervoso a cada segundo.

– Boa noite, Regulus. – Despediu-se a senhora, subindo as escadas.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Betelgeuse ser fechada, o jovem Black largou-se na grande poltrona verde, em frente à lareira. Fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Já tinha pensado bastante sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Tinha consciência de que, tomando aquela atitude, estava certamente condenado. No entanto, o garoto sabia também que, não cumprindo a missão de que Voldemort o tinha incumbido, seu destino seria o mesmo. Restava saber, agora, se ele seria o que Sirius sempre disse que ele era: um covarde. Regulus sabia que tinha nas mãos a maior chance de derrotar Voldemort, e que, se não morresse tentando destruí-lo, morreria por não ter-lhe obedecido.

Regulus servia a Voldemort por saber das glorificações e do respeito que lhe seriam rendidos por isso. O garoto nunca pensou, entretanto, que seria incumbido de tal missão. Por esse motivo, tinha decidido eliminar a Horcrux do Lorde das Trevas que havia descoberto. Finalmente, tinha percebido que todas as coisas em que acreditava estavam erradas, que aquilo ia longe demais. Reggie levantou-se da poltrona, enxugando o rosto com violência, e foi até a porta da cozinha.

– Monstro. – Chamou o elfo, à meia-voz.

Não se passaram mais de três segundos, e elfo apareceu, mostrando para o dono um grande sorriso. Regulus não pôde deixar de esboçar também um leve sorriso. Era, dos Black, o que mais tinha consideração pelo velho e leal servo da família.

– Sim, senhor Regulus, Monstro está aqui, Senhor. Está sim!

– Monstro, preciso de você. Segure-se em mim, vamos aparatar.

– Sim, jovem senhor. Monstro está aqui para o senhor, para o mais honrado dos filhos Black. – Dizendo isso, o elfo segurou-se nas vestes de Regulus, que aparatou da cozinha dos Black, para a entrada de uma caverna, no meio do oceano. Monstro olhou para os lados, confuso com a mudança de ambientes.

– Monstro, – começou Regulus – nós vamos entrar nesta caverna, e você vai fazer tudo o que eu disser. Lá dentro, você vai me dar um líquido que estará em uma bacia de pedra. Independente do que esta poção produzir, você continuará me forçando a bebê-la até o fim, não importa o que eu diga. Depois, você vai pegar este medalhão – disse, tirando um medalhão de ouro das vestes – e vai trocá-lo com o que estiver dentro da bacia. – Regulus virou-se de costas e falou com a voz atormentada – Então, Monstro, algo de muito ruim vai acontecer comigo. Você não vai tentar me salvar. Vai embora, sem mim, e vai destruir o medalhão verdadeiro. Você não vai contar a ninguém o que verá e ouvirá hoje. Entendeu, Monstro? – concluiu com a voz embargada.

O elfo tinha os olhos marejados. Saber que algo ruim iria acontecer a seu senhor e não poder fazer nada para salvá-lo era contra a natureza dos elfos, mas Regulus tinha dado ordens muito claras e diretas. Por isso, o velho servo apenas acenou penosamente com a cabeça.

– Senhor... – Monstro começou, cauteloso – Monstro não deveria perguntar, não deveria... Não, não... Mas, por que, senhor Regulus? Deixe Monstro salvá-lo! – implorou.

– Eu... – Regulus pensou se realmente deveria dizer a verdade ao elfo e decidiu que sim. Era bom, pelo menos uma vez, poder dizer a verdade – Porque esta é a minha chance de poder fazer a coisa certa. Pela última vez, eu vou ter esta chance, e pela primeira delas, eu não quero errar.

– Não é a última, senhor Regulus! Meu senhor e jovem, saudável! Vai viver muito ainda. Vai sim. Monstro sabe que vai. Monstro sabe!

– Não, Monstro. Eu não vou. – Ele sorriu, sem emoção – Só agora eu vi que todas as minhas escolhas foram erradas. E... – ele parecia lutar com as palavras – Sirius... ele, sim, sempre esteve certo em seus ideais. E é por isso que eu tenho que... morrer.

– Mas, senhor! Monstro não entende! O Senhor Black vai... vai trair o Grande Lorde pelos ideais do irmão, menino mal que fez minha senhora quase morrer de desgosto? Senhor Sirius não é um bom Black! – o elfo enfezou – Nunca foi realmente irmão do senhor, o Senhor mesmo disse! Menino mau, ele é!

– Não, Monstro. Ele foi meu irmão. Foi meu irmão quando tentou me alertar da verdade. Você não entende? Eu vou morrer de qualquer forma, Monstro! – o menino disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Por que, senhor? Senhor Regulus não vai morrer! Monstro não vai deixar, senhor!

– VOU, MONSTRO! EU NÃO VOU OBEDECER AO LORDE! NÃO POSSO. NÃO – VOU – MATAR – MEU – IRMÃO! NÃO VOU MATAR SIRIUS! Regulus berrou, expulsando toda a frustração. Depois, deixou-se cair, escorado na parede, encobrindo o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

– Senhor... senhor... – Monstro não sabia o que dizer.

– Vai acontecer de qualquer maneira, Monstro. Pelo menos dessa vez, me deixe fazer a coisa certa. – Disse, levantando-se, decidido – Vamos.

–Sim, meu senhor. – Disse elfo, resignado.

Monstro e Regulus entraram na caverna. O garoto cortou a mão, deixando um pouco de sangue na entrada. Dentro do lugar escuro, eles atravessaram o lago, e Regulus bebeu toda a poção dada por Monstro, enquanto pedia desesperadamente para parar de tomá-la. Chorando, ao ver Regulus agonizando e implorando água, o elfo trocou os medalhões. Quando tocou o lago, o menino foi puxado pelos Inferi e desapareceu nas águas negras.

Naquela noite, R. A. B., Regulus Arcturus Black, morreu no Lago dos Inferi, mas fazendo a coisa certa. Seu último: percebeu que sua vida foi repleta e erros, e tentar corrigi-los, eliminando a causa de tudo.

Ele fez a coisa certa, mesmo que ninguém nunca soubesse disso. Será?

**EPÍLOGO**

Harry observava a árvore genealógica dos Black durante suas férias de verão, na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Era curioso como, em uma família que prezava o sangue-puro, as linhagens bruxas eram interligadas.

Reparou, então, que, de Órion e Betelgeuse Black, saíam dois nomes e retratos. Dois filhos: um deles, o que tinha o nome queimado, era Sirius; o outro, um pouco abaixo, trazia a legenda "Regulus".

Harry sabia que Sirius tinha um irmão, mesmo que ele quase nunca falasse dos Black. Estava divagando sobre como teria sido a relação entre o padrinho e o caçula, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Era Monstro, o fiel elfo doméstico dos Black.

– O menino está olhando meu senhor Regulus. Ah, sim... Este foi o orgulho desta família. Não era como o outro. Não era. Era bom garoto, sim, sim. – Disse elfo, com um esgar que era, na verdade, uma tentativa de sorriso.

Harry baixou a cabeça, ignorando o elfo, que continuava a falar do quanto Regulus foi bom, e a maldizer Sirius. Nesse momento, surgiu o padrinho do garoto.

– Pare, Monstro! Harry não merece ouvi-lo falar de Regulus. Um COVARDE. – Disse o garoto, colocando um dos braços em torno dos ombros do afilhado.

– Não! – Monstro gritou, para a surpresa de todos – Menino Regulus não era covarde, e o senhor não vai falar dele assim na frente de Monstro! Não vai! Monstro não vai deixar!

– Não foi covarde? Ele morreu por não ter capacidade de obedecer ao seu "Lorde"... – debochou da palavra – e não suportar o fardo de ser um Comensal. Foi um fraco. Escolheu o caminho errado e não pôde suportá-lo.

– Não! O senhor Regulus foi corajoso! Monstro sabe, porque só Monstro viu. – disse o elfo alterado – Talvez ele devesse ter cumprido a ordem do Lorde, o senhor não merece o que o menino Black fez! – completou em tom baixo.

– O que? Regulus... o que ele fez? – Perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

– Monstro não vai dizer. Não pode. Senhor Regulus ordenou! – ele disse tapando a boca com as mãos.

– E eu ordeno que diga. O que Regulus devia ter feito, Monstro? Que ordem de Voldemort ele deixou de cumprir?

– Monstro não devia dizer... não devia... Menino Regulus disse, no dia em que morreu, que ele morreria de qualquer forma. Monstro perguntou por que, e então meu senhor disse que não iria cumprir uma missão de seu Lorde. Senhor Regulus disse que tinha percebido que o senhor, menino mau, sempre esteve certo, e que foi seu irmão quando tentou alertá-lo do mal. Sr. Regulus disse que ia morrer tentando eliminar o Lorde e... e... – o elfo engasgou. Àquelas alturas, Sirius estava pálido.

– E... e o quê, Monstro? – disse com a voz rouca e levemente embargada.

– Disse que iria morrer por que não podia matar o senhor, seu irmão, como o Lorde havia ordenado.

Nesta hora, grossas lágrimas começaram a correr do rosto do padrinho de Harry. Ele só murmurava coisas sem sentido. "Eu não sabia...", "O que foi que eu fiz...?"

Harry tentava consolar Sirius. Este, então, seguiu para o quarto, um pouco mais controlado. O afilhado foi junto e o viu dirigir-se ao armário e tirar de um fundo falso uma caixa de madeira.

Calado, Sirius abriu a caixa, onde havia várias fotografias dele em Hogwarts, com os Marotos, e com a primeira formação da Ordem. O homem ignorou todas elas, pegando apenas a última. Nela, dois garotos morenos, de olhos igualmente claros, sorriam e brincavam, cutucando-se. Harry reconheceu o mais alto como Sirius, e o outro era Regulus, com doze ou treze anos. Sirius encarou a foto, por longos momentos, antes de falar.

– Foi... antes de tudo, sabe? Não éramos os nossos melhores amigos, mas éramos irmãos, ainda. Naquela época, ele ainda não era comensal, e eu não tinha saído de casa. – Ele parou – Harry, foi culpa minha... Como eu pude ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho, naquele ninho de cobras? Eu deveria ter ficado, ou levado ele comigo. Devia ter feito ele perceber a realidade. Ele morreu, Harry. Por mim!

– Sirius, Regulus foi corajoso e, mesmo que não tenha sido a tempo, ele percebeu seus erros e... você deve se orgulhar... ele fez a coisa certa. E fez de tudo por você, como você teria feito por ele. Pelo seu irmão.

– Meu... _irmão_. – Sirius começou – Faz tanto tempo que não me referia a Regulus assim...

Harry sorriu, pegando brandamente a foto das mãos de Sirius. Na cabeceira da cama do padrinho, descansavam uma pena e um tinteiro, que ele usou para escrever algo atrás da fotografia:

_"Irmãos Black"_

Sirius pegou a foto encantada e a colocou na cabeceira da cama, para lembrar-se, todos os dias, do Black que, assim como ele, tinha tido coragem para lutar até o fim.

The End!

N/A: Faça um projeto de autora feliiiiz! x) Envie uma review!


End file.
